Ca a changé leurs vies !
by Miss-Champi
Summary: Trafalgar Law est journaliste pour une grande chaine de télévision. Il a une vie aisé, avec un superbe appartement, de quoi se nourrir et se vêtir proprement et même une modeste voiture de sport. Cependant, il lui manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ? ATTENTION ! Viol, scènes a caractères sexuelle présente !


Titre : ca a changé leurs vies

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Crédit : Oda-sama a encore refusé de me les vendre T.T

Pairing : Law x Kidd

Synopsis :

Trafalgar Law est journaliste pour une grande chaine de télévision. Il a une vie aisé, avec un superbe appartement, de quoi se nourrir et se vêtir proprement et même une modeste voiture de sport noire.

Cependant, il lui manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_« Demain matin, le temps sera plus ou moins couvert et l'atmosphère serra chargé ! Il fera très chaud. L'après midi en revanche, la pluie s'annonce très orageuse, prévoyez de quoi vous couvrir. »_

J'éteins cette foutu météo -qui n'est jamais a l'heure indiquez je tiens à le dire- en même temps que la télévision et me dirige vers la cuisine de mon appartement. Appartement spacieux, sept pièce plus balcon, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Ma cuisine est sophistiquée : matériel haute technologie, décoration moderne et surtout nourriture haut de gamme. La salle à manger est collé à la cuisine par le fait qu'aucun mur ne sépare les deux pièces. Un long couloir rejoint toutes les zones de l'appartement, le traversant comme une autoroute au milieu de la campagne. En face de la porte de la salle à manger/cuisine se trouve le salon. Pièce froide, sans émotion. Elle n'est pas accueillante même si elle est aussi à la pointe de la technologie, décoration moderne et autre babiole. Dans cette pièce, je me sens seul, non pas par l'absence d'une personne dans la pièce mais l'absence tout cours. Comme s'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ecran plat, console de jeu dernier cris, chaine hi-fi, cheminé et bibliothèque intégré…bref c'était destiné à être un endroit accueillant et chaleureux mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Vint ensuite les deux chambres, dont une j'en ai fait mon bureau. Ma chambre, celle que j'utilise habituellement pour dormir est comme mon cocon protecteur, c'est le seul endroit de l'appartement que j'apprécie, avec les salles de bains. Ma chambre est dans les tons clairs, comme le blanc ou le mauve, et assez chaleureuse. Il y a un peu le bazar et mon lit n'est jamais fait, des vêtements sales squatte de temps a autre mon parquet avant de finir dans le bac a linges, mon ordinateur est toujours allumé sur une page Youtube avec « Closer » de « Nine Inch Nails » ou bien « Zombie » de « The Pretty Reckless »*C'est pour cette atmosphère qui me ressemble que j'aime ma chambre. Il y a aussi deux salles de bans, comme précisez ci-dessus. Ces deux pièces sont pour moi comme un réconfort, l'endroit ou je m'enferme pour être baigné de chaleur et de douceur…Donc, je disais que j'étais dans ma cuisine, me préparant un assortiment de crudité pour le diner.

Trafalgar Law, 20 ans, sous-directeur de la rédaction d'une des plus grandes chaines de télévision, homme séduisant ramenant toutes les femmes qu'il veut chez lui…que demander de plus ? Et bien c'est se que je me demande. Je ne sais pas se qu'il me manque, mais c'est la seule chose que je voudrai savoir. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien être aussi important pour ressentir ce poids dans la poitrine ? Hum…les crudités sont vraiment délicieuses. Mince, je m'égare du sujet. Il commence à se faire tard, la nuit tombe sur la capitale, la France. Quelle connerie. Je ne suis pas fatigué, ma journée a été plutôt ennuyeuse comme d'habitude, s'en ai presque lassant. Je sors de la cuisine, traverse le couloir jusque la porte d'entré, met mes chaussure et mon manteau. Je sors de mon appartement, sans rien sur moi, ni portable, ni objet de valeur, ni portefeuille. Au moins je n'ai rien me faire volé, peut être mes vêtement et encore. Je descends les étages rapidement et sors de l'immeuble bien entretenu. Je prends la route principale, blindé de monde. Les visages sont tous les mêmes, impassible, sans émotion, a peine un froncement de sourcil par ci, une main au téléphone par la, que de chose qui se ressemble et qui n'a aucune valeur. Tellement de visage inintéressant. La grande allée est rempli de monde, tous rentre a leur domicile ou se rende a un rendez-vous… et moi je déambule. Je marche au hasard, laisse mes pas me guider je ne sais ou.

Les néons des lampadaires se font de plus en plus sombre, je ne sais plus ou je suis, je reconnais de moins en moins les rues et arrive a la limite de se que l'on appelle les bas-quartiers. Il n'y a plus personnes dans les rues, seul la lune et les néons blafard m'éclaire, et pour seul bruit le grésillement des lampe d'extérieure ou les miaulements de chat de gouttière crasseux. Oui, très accueillant comme endroit vous ne trouvez pas ? Je reprends mes esprits et ma première pensé est bien : « et merde, je me suis perdu. » ma seconde fut « j'aurais du emmener a manger » bah oui, attend si je dois rester toute la nuit dehors, au moins avoir de quoi me nourrir. Un bruit me fit me retourner vers une ruelle sombre. Un chat, apparemment. Je continue ma route pour me retrouver cette fois ci dans une sorte de parc naturel, en assez bonne état. Je voix un banc en pierre et m'y assois. Ah…que faire maintenant ? Je suis arrivé par je ne sais quel moyens dans les bas quartiers –mal famé au passage- et je ne sais pas comment revenir chez moi. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser guider, il y a des fois ou mes idées sont vraiment merdique.

J'en profite pour penser au chose que je regrette…de ne pas avoir eu d'assez bon résultat a la fac pour devenir chirurgien et ma peur bleue du sang… bordel, si j'avais pas eu cette peur idiote, je suis sur que j'aurais pus réussir ! Mais finalement, la seule chose possible après m'être rétamé c'était des études de journalisme. Bien que se soit plutôt intéressant d'écrire des articles sur des sujets complexes, ce n'est pas du tout se que je voulais au départ. Bon, au moins j'ai un bon boulot qui paye, je ne vais pas me plaindre à ce train là.J'observe le parc, il est immense. La verdure s'étend partout ou je regarde, les arbres disséminé un peu partout donne un coté agréable et frais. Les buissons longeant le sentier de sable traversant de long en large le parc donne un petit coté campagne et les fleurs éclosent lentement au gré des brise berçants le tout, faisant envolé les feuilles des arbres pour se posé sur le sol.

C'est un magnifique spectacle au clair de lune.

Soudain, quelque chose entre dans ma vision, a quelque pas de moi.C'est un homme, la vingtaine surement, comme moi. Il portait une chemise blanche un peu sale, les manches retroussés aux coudes, un jeans dont les bas étaient remonté aux genoux et un bandeau frontal a trois bandes horizontales. Ses cheveux en pétard d'un rouge pétant m'hypnotisaient, j'avais l'envie étrange de m'approcher et de plonger mes doigts dedans… mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à un inconnu. Je me repris et remarqua que le dit inconnu ne s'était pas gêner pour se rapprocher de moi. Se tenant face à moi il eut un sourire satisfait et sans m'en rendre compte il me donna un coup à la nuque. Le reste est floue…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

« J'y suis surement allé un peu trop fort. Déclara une voix inconnue.

-bah en même temps, ça fait six heures qu'il dort ! répliqua une seconde voix.

-tant pis, il va bientôt se réveillé. Killer, tu t'occupe de le fouiller. Après vous le montez dans ma chambre, je vais jouer avec le premier, je vous le laisse après. »

Les voix que j'entendais n'étaient pas net, mais assez compréhensible. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermé prestement, une lampe était braqué sur moi. Je tournai la tête de l'autre coté et rouvris les yeux, plus lentement, en papillonnant. Mis a par la lampe, l'endroit est plutôt sombre, on dirait un entrepôt ou un ancien hôtel complètement délabrer a ciel ouvert. Un grand escalier murale montait a un couloir dont –d'où j'étais- on voyait une dizaine de porte. Le rouquin qui venait de parler monta les escaliers et entra dans une des pièces. Un autre homme, blond cette fois-ci, vint se placer a mes cotés et me prit sur son épaule. Il portait un masque sur la totalité de son visage et je remarquai les couteaux attaché à ses poignets. Et merde j'étais retenu prisonnier par des mecs armé ! Il entra dans la pièce opposé de celle ou le rouquin est entré et me jeta à terre. Un léger bruit d'eau me fit tiquer, quelqu'un prend sa douche à coté. J'observai mes liens, cordes aux pieds et aux mains, un bâillon sur la bouche. Typique des kidnapper. Le dit Killer s'approcha, m'enleva le bâillon et m'assis dans une position plus confortable, il soupira tranquillement en me fixant a travers les trous de son masque.

« Bon, je te pose la question, t'as des objets que l'on peut revendre sur toi ? Ou un portefeuille ? Commença-t-il.

-Nan. Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Le questionnais-je.

-ma partie du boulot, c'est de réquisitionner toutes choses de valeur que tu peux avoir. Le reste, faut voir avec le boss. Fit-il catégorique.

-Vous allez demander une rançon ? »

Il soupira de lassitude et m'enleva mes vêtements.

« Je ne pense pas, ils vont s'amuser avec toi puis on va prendre une preuve vraiment pas jolie de se qui se sera passé ici et tu fermeras ta gueule si tu ne veux pas qu'on publie cette preuve au grand public.

-Publié ? Dans les journaux et la télévision ? Vous faites ça souvent ? Continuais-je impassible.

-Ouai, publié aux moyens de communication locale. On fait ça environ une fois par mois. »

Il se releva après m'avoir complètement déshabillé et me traina dans la pièce ou le rouquin est entré. La pièce était grande et semblait être une chambre. Un lit double rouge carmin trônait contre le mur en face, une commode bancale a deux pas de la porte et un seconde porte a l'opposé de la dite commode. Le bruit d'eau semble venir de cette direction, surement une salle de bain. Killer toqua à la porte et le jet d'eau s'arrêta.

« Kidd, ton paquet est prêt, je le met sur le lit ?

-Ouai. » Lui répondis une voix rocailleuse.

Le blond revint vers moi et me hissa comme un sac a patate sur le grand lit carmin, puis sortit de la pièce. Il faisait froid et je frissonnai. La moitié du toit était détruite et l'on pouvait donc voir le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. La lune m'éclairait, j'étais allongé les pieds et mains ligoté, et la douche du rouquin était terminé. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, une serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête. En me voyant il eu encore se sourire de suffisance qui –je ne sais pourquoi- m'irrita. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assis sur le rebord du matelas.

« Tu dois te douter de se qui va se passer, non ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un idiot.

-vu l'accoutrement dans lequel je suis, en effet j'ai une petit idée de se qui va m'arrivé. Rétorquais-je avec un sourire en coin. Il s'humecta les lèvres, comme affamé.

-tu es comme je les aime, rebelle et sadique mais calme et réfléchis…tu me plais énormément toi. »

Comme toute personne censée, j'ai une réaction que n'importe qui sur le point de se faire violer aurait : j'ai peur. Une boule dans ma gorge qui me l'assèche considérablement, une douleur lancinante me vrillant les entrailles et un tic nerveux au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière…le roux souris sadiquement et jeta les deux serviettes à l'autre bout de la chambre. Putain, c'est qu'il est bien fournit le *bip* !

Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir ! Putain, c'est un beau gosse de merde ! Comment tu veux que je ne réagisse pas avec se regard là qui se promène sans gène sur mon corps ? En plus, la vue a l'air de lui plaire, au vu du sourire qu'il a eu quand son regard à rencontrer une certaine partie de mon anatomie ! Il se pourlécha les lèvres comme un félin et se plaça au dessus de moi. Il ne fit rien, juste m'observer de son regard de braise s'attardant a des endroits bien précis. Je rougis devant tant d'intérêt, jamais aucune de mes conquêtes ne m'avait regardé ainsi, c'est troublant. Les femmes avec lesquelles je couchais, ne me côtoyais qu'a cause de ma renommé et ma richesse. Maintenant, bien que je sais que je vais souffrir, c'est totalement différent car se type ne me regarde pas comme le brillant journaliste riche qu'est Trafalgar Law, mais comme le mec qu'il a trouvé dehors et avec qui il va baiser ! Il ne regarde pas Trafalgar, mais Law.

Sa tête plongea soudainement dans mon cou et il se mit à lécher ma clavicule, remontant à ma mâchoire la longeant jusque l'oreille pour m'en mordre le lobe. Pourquoi tant de précautions, de préliminaire plutôt, alors qu'il pourrait juste assouvir son envie et basta ? Non, monsieur le violeur prend le temps de faire des préliminaires excitant. Bon, pour tout dire ce n'est pas désagréable pour l'instant, et puis, le faire avec un homme ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je redoute juste le moment ou il va…ben je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin !

Ses mains se firent baladeuses, venant caresser mon corps de long en large, puis s'attaquer a mes tétons violemment. Il pinça, tira, joua avec. Sa langue remplaça l'une de ses mains sur mes tétons et suçotât, mordilla langoureusement, me faisant gémir malgré moi. Je n'avais plus froid, mon corps brulait comme la braise. Son regard brillait d'excitation, comme son sexe était tend à l' extrême. Mes petits gémissement commencèrent a augmenté d'intensité, grimpant plus dans les aigus et se faisant plus fort. D'un geste agile, il défi les liens retenant mes pieds. Ses mains caressèrent mes jambes remontant sur mes cuisses, malaxèrent mes fesses jouant avec puis il captura mes hanches et me pénétra sans préparation. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de ma gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait les entrailles de l'intérieur, qu'un feu brulait mes organes. J'avais mal. Des larmes de souffrances glissaient sur mes joues et vinrent se loger sur le drap rouge. Je serrais les dents, essayant de m'habitué a cette présence étrangère douloureuse mais la douleur était trop grande. Je n'étais plus du tout excité, mon sexe était mou et mes larmes ravageait mes joues.

Soudain, je sentis ses doigts passé sur mes pommettes, enlevant les larmes de mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé inconsciemment, et regardait mon agresseur qui ne bougeai pas, se contentant d'attendre et m'essuyant mes larmes.

« Je croyais…que tu voulais…me violer ? »

Parlé était trop dure, je n'avait fait que souffler ses mots, espérant qu'ils m'entendent. Ma phrase était ironique et un rictus moqueur vint prendre place sur son visage. Il engagea un coup de butoir violent et j'hurlais de douleur. Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il ré-essuya mes larmes de son pouces et me souffla a l'oreille :

« Si tu veux finir à l'hôpital, c'est ton problème. Je suis plus gentil qu'Hawkins. Il ne te loupera pas lui. »

Je déglutis. Le ton qu'il avait employé signifié clairement qu'il ne mentait pas sur ce point. Je risquais d'avoir beaucoup plus mal avec l'autre…

Il attendit patiemment, jouant avec mon sexe redevenu dure après quelque caresse bien placée. Il souri a la Draco Malfoy et entreprit quelque coup de reins léger pour pas me brusqué. Un hoquet de plaisir retentit, venant bien entendu de ma bouche et un rire rauque s'éleva dans les airs. Je regardai mon agresseur, son rire était vraiment joli à entendre. Un autre coup de bassin m'assaillait la prostate en quête de satisfaction, mais elle ne fut pas encore acquise. Il recommença alors, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus bestial, de plus en plus passionné et plaisant… mes hurlement de plaisir continuait, atteignais des octaves que je n'avais encore jamais soupçonné d'exister, la sueur nous collait au corps, son odeur se répandais partout autour de moi, une odeur épicée et viril mais tellement alléchante. Je passai mes mains ligoté derrière sa nuque, m'agrippant désespérément à lui. Ma bouche s'échoua dans son coup, le mordant pour essayer de faire ne serais-ce qu'un peu moins de bruit mais ça ne marchait pas, j'hurlais tellement c'était bon. Le rouquin aussi devait prendre son pied vu les grognements qu'il laissait échappé.

« AAAAH ! »

J'avais poussé un cri plus fort et plus aigus que la majorité des autres que j'avais fait jusque là. Le baraqué au dessus de moi ria et recommença à l' endroit qu'il avait frappé précédemment. Un autre cris comme le précédent revint se loger dans ma gorge et sortit tout aussi violement. Il venait de trouvé mon point G, ma prostate. Il continua, encore et encore a cet endroit si spécial et pourtant si normal, me faisant montrer au-delà du septième ciel. Au bout de quelque minute de passion, nous jouissions ensemble. Exténué, il s'allongea sur moi après être ressorti. Nous reprenions notre souffle pendant quelque instant, je contemplais le ciel étoilé et une larme roula sur ma joue. Un petit sourire orna mes lèvres sous le regard curieux de mon agresseur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… »

C'est sur, ça doit faire bizarre que la personne que vous venez de violer souris, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'était la plus belle nuit que j'ai passé de toute ma vie…

Un soupir triste parvint à s'échapper de ma bouche et arriver aux oreilles du rouquin qui fronça les sourcils, curieux. Il se releva, sa chaleur s'éloignant, et s'assit sur la couette.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'un inconnu que tu viens de voler et qui va encore se faire violer par un de tes hommes ? »

Ma voix était froide et sèche. Mon visage était de nouveau impassible et je le regardais sans émotion, comme vide. J'eu l'impression que l'espace d'une seconde, un visage inquiet avait pris place mais il fut trop vite remplacé par une mine de réflexion intense. Il me fit un geste signifiant « tu ne bouges pas d'ici » et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Attend, il est sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul alors que mes pieds ne sont plus lier ?

Je me relevai, mordis mes liens jusqu'à les arracher. M'approcha de la porte à demi refermé et regarda de l'autre coté. Je n'entendais pas très bien les voix mais voyais mes agresseurs dans le hall. Le rouquin parlait avec un homme aux longs cheveux blond ondulé avec des marques noires au dessus des yeux. Il semblait en grande négociation, du moins sa en avait l'air. Je savais que mes vêtement n'avait pas bougé de la pièce en face, mais je ne savais pas si quelqu'un y était ou non. Je jouai donc sur ma chance et sans faire de bruit, passa la porte, traversa la distance qui séparait les deux portes et ouvrit la seconde. Je cru manquer d'air quand je vis Killer, celui qui m'avait déshabillé, en train de roupiller sur une chaise. Il devait être vachement fatigué pour dormir avec le boucan que l'on venait de faire, moi et le rouquin. Je pris mes affaires qui jonchaient sur le sol et les enfila rapidement. Les voix des deux hommes dans le hall résonnaient dans la pièce, celles-ci était de plus en plus forte car leur propriétaire commençaient à hausser le ton. Après m'être rhabiller j'évaluai la distance entre moi et la sortie, en comptant les mecs armée qui se dressaient juste à coté, il y avait pas moyen pour moi de sortir par la ou j'étais entré.

Bon, réfléchissons, pas de fenêtres, ni sorties de l'autre coté du couloir. Vaut mieux ne pas entrer dans les chambre au risque de me faire prendre par une éventuelle personne a l'intérieur, il ne reste qu'une option. Je retournai dans la chambre de nos ébats et grimpât sur le lit carmin défait et m'accrocha au morceau de mur détruit pour me hisser par-dessus. J'étais bien enfermé dans un entrepôt en ruine. Ce dernier était en retrait de la ville, on pouvait voir les lueurs de Paris comme s'il faisait jour. Je remarquai alors que le sol était un peu loin. Priants pour que les buissons en dessous amortissent ma chute je me laissai glisser lentement sur le bord du mur. C'est a ce moment que le rouquin entra, surpris je glissai dans le vide. De peur, je fermai les yeux et attendis la douleur de la chute qui arriva trop vite à mon goût.

Le rouquin jura de là-haut et je me relevai douloureusement. Je savais, qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à débouler alors je couru vers la ville le plus rapidement possible. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute je couru, inlassablement, la peur me tordait les tripes si je puis dire et l'angoisse me forçait à courir tant que je n'étais pas arrivé dans une rue bondé de monde. Les paysages défilaient, lentement, passant des champs bordant la résidence surement d'un haut placé vu le manoir, a des bas-quartiers miteux. C'était toujours mieux que de rester près de l'entrepôt. Ici au moins je me sentais légèrement plus en sécurité, mais l'impression de toujours devoir regarder derrière moi s'ils ne me courraient pas après était présente. Je continuais encore jusqu'à me retrouver enfin dans une grande avenue, bondé de monde. Je repris ma respiration, calmant les battements de mon cœur, inspectant la rue et les personnes autour de moi. Aucune tête rousse a l'horizon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'ai été violé, je n'ai rien dit à la police –ou plutôt ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter- et ma vie a repris un cours normale. Au départ, j'avais peur de sortir et de les voir à chaque tournant de rue mais j'ai pris ce qui me restait de courage et de sang froid pour vaincre cette peur. J'ai continué ma vie, repensant des fois le soir a la nuit que j'avais passé avec le rouquin, qui je dois quand même le dire était la plus belle que je n'ai jamais passé. Un peu douloureuse certes, mais magnifique. Mon supérieur m'a offert une promotion, je suis rédacteur en chef, donc souvent cité dans la chaine ou mes articles sont publiés. Quand je pense qu'ils ne savaient pas qui je suis, et qu'ils ne le savent toujours pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…j'aurais voulu connaitre le nom du rouquin. Qu'il ne me reste pas seulement qu'un souvenir de cette nuit, mais aussi de lui. Je ne pense pas le revoir un jour, cela aurait été donc la seule et unique chose qui m'aurait importé de cette nuit-là.

D'ailleurs, le jour après mon agression, il a plu. C'est peut être rien pour vous, mais c'est aussi se jour là ou une chose étrange est arrivé. Dans mon appartement, mon salon m'a ouvert les bras pour la première fois. J'ai sentis que la pièce elle-même m'accueillait, surement a cause de la tête que j'avais, elle voulait me réconfortée. J'avais allumé un bon feu dans la cheminé, mis un peu de musique de la chaine hi-fi et commencé à lire un livre de médecine. Ce moment était réellement agréable et je l'ai apprécié plus que de raison. Ce fut la seule et unique fois.

Aujourd'hui, la journée a été plutôt mouvementé, les imprimeurs pour le journal ne voulait plus imprimer sans avoir une technologie adéquate a leur besoin (traduction : de nouvelles imprimantes) les éditeurs des livres dont nous faisions la promotion ont soudainement retiré leur livres du marché nous causant des problèmes d'organisation au sein de l'équipe et en plus les conflits entre les différentes sessions de la chaines se sont aggravé depuis que le boss veut donner sa place a quelqu'un. Tout les supérieur veulent le poste et se battent a tire la roue flanc pour ça. Je suis le seul à les regarder bousiller leur travaillent que JE m'occupe de refaire après leur crise de caprice.

Bref, je suis actuellement sur la route du retour à mon appartement quand une chose attire mon attention. Du rouge. Une touffe rouge. C'est lui, le rouquin ! Il ne m'a pas vu, et semble regarder les passants, comme s'il cherchait une nouvelle proie. La phrase du blond me revint en tête « On fait ça environ une fois par mois ». Je cachai mon visage avec le col de mon manteau et réajusta mon bonnet. Je m'arrêtai à l'angle d'une rue, l'observant dans ses mouvements. Il suivait des yeux une jeune femme aux cheveux cours noir avec des cernes sous les yeux. La femme marcha innocemment sans se rendre compte qu'on la suivait. Je sortis de ma cachette alors que le roux la suivait de loin. Je m'approchai de la jeune femme sans montrer mon visage et arrivé à sa hauteur elle me regarda surprise.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous êtes suivi mademoiselle. »

Elle me regarda avec peur et je lui désignai le rouquin du doigt, sans montrer mon visage. Je lui souris et lui demanda de se dirigé vers un poste de police. Elle me souri et partis. Je regardai brièvement le rouquin dont une grimace ornait son visage. Il me fixait légèrement énervé (c'est un euphémisme) et s'avança vers moi.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment tu savais que je la suivais ? »

Je me retournai de trois quart et lui souris, moqueur. Son expression était figée de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il bafouilla et s'enfuit a travers une ruelle. Je décidai de rentrer finalement chez moi. Je sais que ca ne les arrêtera pas, mais au moins, j'aurais évité a cette femme de se faire violer. Et puis…je crois que je voulais le revoir.

De retour chez moi, je fis couler un bain et m'y plongea corps et âme. Je n'avais besoin que de ça, pour l'instant. Juste sentir le liquide chaud m'envelopper comme un cocon. Un quart d'heure plus tard je suis sec et en train de manger un sandwich jambon/beurre. Je me posai sur le futon de mon salon, alluma la télévision et savoura cet instant, froid certes, mais reposant. La rencontre avec le roux m'a fait réfléchir, une fois de plus. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, de toute les personnes normale que je fréquente au bureau, ou que je pourrais rencontrer dans un bar ou un restaurant, je ne sais ou, sa tombe sur lui ? Non, mais j'y crois pas, je viens juste de me rendre compte, qu'il me manquait. C'est lui qu'il me fallait et qu'il me faut encore ! Son odeur, sa voix, son regard brulant de désir…c'est ça qu'il me manque !

« Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur le rouquin ? Pourquoi pas sur la première greluche qui passe en me faisant les yeux doux merde ! » Jurais-je a voix haute.

La télévision montra les informations que mon équipe avait collectées depuis plusieurs jours, mais aucune satisfaction ne m'envahissait. Je regardais l'écran sans le voir, mes pensées étaient préoccupées par une touffe de cheveux rouges !

« Je te pose la même question. »

Une voix calme, rauque et chaude se fit entre derrière moi. Je pris la télécommande de la télévision et éteignis les informations. Dans l'écran noir se trouvait le reflet du rouquin ! Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et me regardait à travers l'écran noir lui aussi. Ses cheveux rouge pétants captivaient encore mon attention.

« Comment t'as fait pour entrer ? »

Il sourit d'un air supérieur et moqueur a la fois tout en montrant une petite carte cartonnée et une épingle a cheveux. En plus d'enlever les gens c'est aussi un cambrioleur ? Et bien, je suis vraiment tombé bien bas. Il rangea le tout dans une de ses poches et se redressa. Je me levai de mon canapé et me tourna vers lui. Il sourit en observant mon salon.

« Un appart' chic au 13em étage d'un immeuble propre. Je parie que la voiture de sport dans le parking derrière est a toi ? Les fringues de riche et tout le tralala qui va avec. »

Il finit son observation en reportant son regard sur moi. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure comme un félin et ria doucement. Il s'approcha de moi, se collant contre mon torse et souffla à mon oreille :

« que faisait un riche dans un coin perdu des bas quartiers à somnoler sur le banc d'un parc naturel fréquenté par des gang ? Il agrippa mes hanches de ses mains, nous collant bien plus que nécessaire.

-me suis perdu. Tu m'as suivi jusque mon appartement ? »

Pour toute réponse, il me ceintura, m'empêchant de me dégager, et me porta jusque dans ma chambre ou il me reposa sur me lit. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait suivis jusque chez moi et entrer par effractions dans ma demeure, et maintenant il allait me violer une seconde fois, dans ma chambre sur mon lit ! Le roux se mis a quatre pattes au dessus de moi et me contempla, comme la dernière fois. Ses yeux m'examinaient de partout, retraçant mes courbes sous mes vêtements. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et déboutonna sa chemise lentement d'une main, enlevant son bandeau de son front de l'autre. Il retira sa chemise et souleva mon pull rapidement, j'eu un petit sursaut de surprise quand je le sentis plongé dans mon cou. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'attention envers moi alors qu'il va me violer ? Je ne suis qu'un passe temps non ? Pour prendre son pieds et c'est tout ! Non ?

« Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi attentif avec moi…au lieu de juste me violer. »

Il ria dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner des pieds a la tête, et continua son exploration de ma peau. Mes mains ne m'obéissaient plus et venaient se loger sur la peau claire de mon agresseur, caressant lentement son dos, redescendant la colonne pour venir titiller les cotes. Ses mains à lui exploraient une seconde fois le mien, partant des jambes aux bras en passant par le torse.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne ressemble pas a une victime ? »

Quoi ? Je ne ressemble pas à une victime ? Pourtant, je me fais violer ? Non je ne suis pas la victime parce que je ne me fait pas violer. Je suis consentant cette fois-ci. Quitte a ne plus le revoir ou juste l'oublier, je veux une autre nuit avec lui, ce rouquin…mon rouquin.

« Je ne suis pas une victime. »

Il sourit et s'approche de mes lèvres, les frôlant des siennes. Ses mains nous déshabillent entièrement alors que je fais en sorte d'avoir plus de contact avec lui. Mes lèvres se collent au siennes, ma langue entre dans sa bouche et joue avec la sienne, tournoyant dans un ballet humide. Mes mains viennent s'agripper a ses cheveux doux et soyeux, mon corps se colle au siens et j'entends nos gémissement de satisfaction s'échapper de notre bouche.

Il ondule du bassin sur le mien, m'excitant au passage, et décide de jouer un peu. Il rompt le baiser et descend vers le bas alors qu'il me présente trois doigts. Je les prends dans ma bouche et les lèches, sachant à quoi ils vont servir. Ces yeux brulants m'observaient de long en large, me montrant la luxure que je devais être pour lui. Il souri, carnassier, puis s'amusa avec mon membre, le léchant de haut en bas -ou de bas en haut comme vous voulez- le suçant, soufflant sur le bout de ma verge. C'était tellement bon que j'en oubliais de sucer ses doigts ! Il se redressa un peu en enlevant ses doigts de ma bouche et les plaçant a l'entré de mon intimité. Il continua ses vas et vient sur ma verge alors que mes gémissements de plaisir augmentait. Puis il arrêta tout mouvement sur mon sexe. Je grognai par le manque engendré par l'arrêt si soudain d'activité et il rigola avant de me rentré un doigt. Je ne ressentis qu'une légère intrusion, rien de bien démangeant. Il pénétra ensuite un second doigt, déjà plus douloureux et fis quelque mouvement de ciseau pour me détendre. Le plaisir revenais suivis d'une autre douleur bien plus prononcé a l'arrivé du troisième doigt. Une petite grimace ornait mon visage. Le roux vint m'embrasser et commença à bouger ses doigts a l'intérieur, je gémissais outrageusement de plaisir alors qu'il avait repris ma masturbation. Il retira enfin ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe qu'il enfonça lentement. La douleur était aussi intense que la première fois et des larmes perlaient a mes yeux plissé, ma mâchoire était contracté et mes doigts agrippaient violement les cheveux roux de mon agresseur. Il se stoppa, me laissant m'habituer à sa présence.

« Je m'appelle Kidd. Eustass Kidd. Me sourit-il.

-je…je m'appelle Law. Trafalgar Law. » Lui répondis-je en haletant.

Il commença des légers coups de bassin, lentement pour ne pas me brusquer. J'avais mal, très mal, mais le plaisir était aussi présent et c'était le plus important. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, je me sentais bien avec lui. Son odeur imprégnait l'air, l'odeur de la sueur et du sexe nous entourait. Nous n'entendions que les gémissements de l'autre et nos battements de cœur effréné dans cette danse de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus passionné. Les coups de hanche devinrent plus profondes et plus bestial, me faisant une nouvelle fois hurler de plaisir comme la première fois. La jouissance était proche et d'un élan de passion je hurlai son nom, comme il cria le mien.

« Laaaaaw~ !

-Kiiiiiidd~ ! »

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux, ses rayons vinrent s'échouer sur mon visage fatigué, me réveillant au passage. J'ouvris lentement les paupières, encore dans le coltard, et les souvenir de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je me relevai prestement en position assise et regarda la place à coté de moi. Rien. Personne. Kidd était parti. Un sentiment inconnu me compressa le cœur, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il reste… déçu, je me levai, enfila un boxer et me rendis dans la cuisine. Soudain un bruit de poêle qui tombe à terre et un « Merdeuh ! » retentit de l'autre coté du pan de bois qui me sert de porte.

Je l'ouvre et la vue d'un rouquin penché en dessous de mon compartiment de rangements avec les poêles disséminé autour de lui, et sa bouille en train de bouder, ne firent qu'un tour dans mon esprit avant que je n'éclate de rire. Il se releva me regardant tout en rangeant les poêles, je souris et vint me placer en face du comptoir de la cuisine.

« B'jour Law. Désolé pour le raffut, je suis pas doué pour la cuisine.

- laisse-moi faire, va t'assoir. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa chastement sur la bouche. Quel était notre relation en faite ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Allait-il partir, me laisser pour retourner avec sa bande et continuer leurs affaires mal seine et continuer de violer des innocents ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour lui ? Pourquoi être venue jusque chez moi ? Je me posais toute ces questions tout en préparant le petit déjeuner machinalement, aujourd'hui j'allais surement avoir une dure journée… ma vie a beaucoup trop changé depuis l'arrivé du rouquin. Non, de Kidd.

« Je me suis disputé avec les personnes de ma bande. Je n'ai gardé comme contact que le blond au masque qui t'as fouillé. Commença Kidd.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne compte pas continué se genre d'activité. Killer est un ami d'enfance et il a accepté de me suivre dans la grande ville. Malheureusement, on n'a pas de logement, on n'a pas de diplôme donc pas d'emplois…et franchement on galère. Se confia-t-il.

-pourquoi avez-vous arrêtez ? Même si je trouve se que vous faisiez dégueulasse, ça vous permettait de vivre non ? Et vous aviez un toit. »

Je venais de terminer le petit déjeuner et nous commencions à manger. Je ne pense pas que lui et son ami Killer soient réellement méchant dans le fond. Certes ils kidnappent des gens, les séquestres, viols et j'en passe mais leur situation montre bien le besoin qu'ils avaient de faire ça pour vivre.

« La nuit que nous avons passé tout les deux…ce fut la seule et unique ou j'avais autant d'intérêt pour une autre personne que moi-même. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je voulais que tu prennes ton pied aussi. Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit soit si horrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu as souris après notre ébat, je savais que je devais dire a Hawkins qu'il ne te violera pas. Dans un sens tu m'appartenais. Oui, c'est se que je voulais, que tu m'appartiennes. Quand tu t'es enfui, j'ai eu mal au cœur. Au fils des jours, ta présence et l'envie de te revoir me tuais à petit feu. Jusqu'à hier, ou je t'ai enfin revu. »

J'étais pétrifié devant sa tirade. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Je suis en mode bugg complet. Il éclata alors de rire, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre sa soudaine hilarité j'opte pour la technique du « je boude » puis, une petite illumination vint apparaitre dans ma tête.

« Né Kidd, comment qualifie-tu notre relation à présent ?

-Ben…si tu veux bien de moi, je ferais se que tu veux pour rester a tes cotés. Mais je ne veux pas que Killer se retrouve seul et a la rue sans rien à bouffer par ma faute… »

Je ria alors, heureux de la première phrase qu'il ait dit et l'embrassa. L'euphorie du moment, je ne fais pas ça tout le temps ! Bref il me regarda comme si deux têtes m'était poussées sur les épaules.

« Je te propose quelque chose. Toi et Killer venez vivre chez moi. En échange, vous chercher un travail correcte et menez une vie simple. Compris ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes ne laissant sortir aucuns sons. Sa tête était plus que risible. Il se reprit enfin et vint m'enlacer, en me remerciant. Mah, ce n'est pas comme si ça me gênait, mon appartement était vraiment vide ses derniers temps ! Sa me fera de la compagnie !

Finalement, mon bureau aménager dans ma deuxième chambre, fut réaménager dans ma chambre personnelle que je partage avec Kidd, Killer s'est installé dans la seconde chambre. Le blond est devenu photographe -se qu'il avait toujours voulu faire- grâce a mon aide et a ma popularité. Kidd avait toujours voulu écrire, il a commencé par savoir se servir d'un ordinateur, je lui ai tout appris dans la matière et est devenu un écrivain a succès. Moi j'eu finalement la promotion tant attendu de mes anciens collègue et je suis souvent a la une des journaux ou invité d'émissions de plusieurs chaine différentes. Bref, la vie a repris le cours normale pour moi, et j'ai changé la vie de deux personnes. Ah ! Et Hawkins fut arrêté pour kidnapping, séquestration, viols, meurtres, deals de drogue. Bref la totale.

« Kidd ? Susurrais-je à son oreille.

-Ouai ? me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-ça te dirait de venir avec moi dans la chambre ? Je lui mordillai le lobe.

-Avec plaisir beau brun ! »

Et c'est reparti pour une nuit de folie !


End file.
